


Power

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slavery, Tevinter, Tevinter Imperium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Cullen has given up his life with the Templars and fallen on hard times. Sold into slavery, Halward Pavus has acquired Cullen for his son, Dorian. SPOILER: It is not as bad as it sounds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: So I'm a trashqueen of trashville but, um, AU where after Kinloh, Cullen quit Templaring, fell on hard times, got captured by slavers and sold as a slave to Tevinter.  
> Halward buys him for Dorian when he realises his son is not interested in dainty elven boys but would probably go for a muscular Southern barbarian. He would.  
> Cullen is terrified when he finds out he's been bought to be the favourite for a man but when he realises that his new master is a pretty little thing more interested in being fucked than doing the fucking, he really gets into it.
> 
> \+ Cullen always calls Dorian "master", even when he's fucking him roughly  
> \+ roleplaying non/dub con with Dorian as "the victim"  
> \+ Dorian believing they as long he's not penetrating Cullen he's doing nothing wrong  
> \+ Cullen eventually wanting to be fucked, actually, begging for it but Dorian being reluctant
> 
> ++++ Dorian still refuses to get married and him and Cullen run away together

It had been several weeks since the events at Kinloch Hold. After surviving such a monstrosity, Cullen wanted nothing to do with that life and so he left the order. It was so sudden that he hadn’t considered how he would survive. He just wanted to forget his former life and he did what he could to move on. It proved much more difficult than he thought it would be. Times were tough after the Blight shook Ferelden. Many people lost their homes and trade was difficult. He had made his way to the Free Marches, but even there things weren’t much better.

Somehow he had been taken, his own naiveté to blame. A man had offered him food, a place to stay for the night, a goblet of wine even. Cullen should have known not to drink it. It was laced with something that made him lose consciousness and when he awoke he was in shackles, tossed roughly in the back of a caravan moving North.

—

“Get in line!” The man barked at Cullen. He pulled him from the back of the caravan. It had been days since they had left the Free Marches. The man pushed him toward a group of shackled men standing in a row.

The men were of varying shapes and sizes, different coloured hair and eyes, some more masculine looking than others. And in front of them an olive skinned, dark haired man wearing thick, pristine robes of dark blue and gold. The man walked back and forth with a calculating look on his face. He whispered something to the man that had pulled Cullen from the caravan. 

The grizzled man walked over to Cullen and ripped the thin tunic he wore clean off him, exposing his muscular form in the warm sunlight. Though he had lost a bit of definition as of late, he was still more muscular than the others. Cullen tensed as the man’s eyes roamed over his body, taking in every inch of him.

“He’ll do.” Was all the man said before turning on his heel and disappearing.

—

“Dorian!” Halward’s voice called from outside the door.

Dorian glanced over from his book casually, but did not put it down. He’d been having a difficult time with his father lately and truly did not want to see him, but this was Halward’s home and thus he was obligated. 

“Enter,” Dorian replied evenly, his eyes already back on his book.

Halward opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him quickly. “I have a…surprise for you, Dorian. A peace offering.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. Honestly, he couldn’t imagine what it could be. His father hadn’t given him a gift since he was a child. His interest was piqued.

“What is it?” He asked suspiciously and Halward smiled, slightly surprised at his son’s curiosity. This was already the longest conversation they’d had in weeks.

“I have…noticed your lack of interest in the elven boys we have around the estate,” Halward replied, choosing his words carefully. 

“What?” Dorian’s eyebrows shot up in shock, possibly embarrassment. His sex life was not something he usually discussed with his father. 

“Let me finish,” Halward continued. “I have brought you something…different. Something that might be more to your taste.”

Before Dorian could reply, Halward had exited the room and in his place there was a blonde man. A tall, muscular, beautiful man, wearing thin clothes that clinged to his form. Dorian’s lips parted but no words escaped him.

He had never been one to indulge in sex with slaves. Though it was considered normal practice in the Imperium, he had too much pride and it just felt…wrong. It helped that, as his father had mentioned, he was not attracted to the small, lithe body type of the elves that frequented the halls of the Pavus estate. But this man _was_ something different and maybe, just maybe, it would be okay if he let the man fuck him. It would be good for him too, not just Dorian. And if Dorian wasn’t penetrating him, it wasn’t so terrible, right?

—

Cullen’s stomach was in knots. Sold into slavery. And to be a slave for a man. Not the the idea of men was unappealing to him, but the thought of being taken roughly from behind with little preparation terrified Cullen. He could only imagine that was to be his life from here on out.

Halward exited out into the hallway, telling him to call the man _Master_ as he pushed him through the door. Cullen hesitated to lift his head and see what sort of disgusting brute he would have to endure. But when he looked up, what he saw almost made him gasp aloud. The man in front of him was gorgeous, utterly beautiful. His skin was tan and smooth like caramel, his dark hair and mustache were flawless, the bones of his face perfectly symmetrical, his lips pouted in a way that made Cullen want to taste them. 

The man approached him slowly, looking him over.

“My name is Dorian,” He said, there was a kindness in his voice. “What’s your name?”

“C-Cullen.” He could feel his voice shake, though he wished it hadn’t.

“Hello, Cullen. First, let me state that this was _not_ my idea. My father thought that he would try to win me over by sending me something, or rather someone, to occupy my time. Second, if you are not up to this, all you need do is say so. I think I would enjoy being fucked by you, but if you are not of a mind…well, then that would be that.”

Cullen was silent for a moment. _He_ wanted to be fucked? He couldn’t stop himself from asking the question aloud. “You want me to…?”

Dorian chuckled. “Well, yes, I think I would rather like that.” 

Dorian moved closer to Cullen, still looking him over. The tunic he wore left little to the imagination and Dorian traced a finger tentatively over his defined chest, slowly moving down his stomach to rest on the hem of his trousers. 

Dorian grabbed at him through the cloth of his trousers. Cullen let out a small sigh. He hadn’t been touched like this in a long time. His cock was already starting to harden underneath Dorian’s touch and he hummed approvingly.

Dorian pushed Cullen back up against the door and leaned into him, hand still working at the hardness between his legs, he nipped at Cullen’s neck. 

Cullen could feel Dorian’s erection pressed against his thigh. He pushed against him, the pressure eliciting a moan from the lips against his neck. Dorian removed his hand from Cullen and instead ground their cocks togethers, even through the fabric it was so good.

“Remove your clothes and get on the bed.” Dorian said.

“Yes, Master.” Cullen replied. He would do what he was told. Cullen quickly divested himself of his clothes. Though Dorian hated to admit it, he couldn’t deny the heat that shot to his groin when he heard Cullen call him Master. Damn him.

Dorian removed his clothes as well and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. Cullen stood a foot away. Dorian’s eyes followed the contours of his muscles down, down, down to the gorgeous cock in between his legs. It was just a bit thicker and longer than his, impossibly hard, and all for Dorian. He licked his lips at the thought.

He motioned Cullen over and without direction to do so, he went to his knees between Dorian’s legs. He pressed his lips against Dorian’s shaft before his tongue licked a warm, wet stripe from base to tip, lapping up the milky fluid that had already leaked out. Dorian groaned. Cullen repeated this once more before taking the head of Dorian’s cock in his mouth and giving it a good suck. Then he worked his way down, taking him into his mouth until his nose pressed against Dorian’s belly. Dorian gasped as he felt himself hit the back of Cullen’s throat. He began to move slowly, flicking his tongue against the underside of the head as he move upwards. Cullen’s mouth felt so good - warm, wet, soft, the perfect amount of suction, and he was taking him nice and deep. His lips worked up and down Dorian’s cock, as he twitched beneath him. If Cullen continued the way he was going Dorian wouldn’t last much longer and he couldn’t have that.

“Stop.” His breath was ragged, coming out in short pants.

“Have I displeased you, Master?” Cullen asked, his face showed a look of concern.

“Do you want to please me?” Dorian answered his question with one of his own.

“Very much, Master.” Cullen wasn’t lying. He didn’t know what had taken him over, but he was actually enjoying this. This unknown man was fascinating to him.

“Prepare me thoroughly and then you may fuck me.” Dorian pulled a small vial of oil from the shelf and placed it on the bedside table, laying down on his stomach.

Cullen took a moment to admire the beautiful ass on display in front of him, perfectly rounded and as tan as the rest of him. He had to taste it. He ran his tongue from Dorian’s testicles up to his hole, one long wide lick that made Dorian shudder beneath him. His tongue circled around his entrance, soft pressure, before dipping ever so lightly into it. Dorian moaned, pushing back against his tongue. Cullen pushed further in, the tight ring of muscle giving way ever so slightly. Dorian was writhing under him, rubbing his dripping cock against the bed, as Cullen’s tongue worked its way in and out of him, fucking him.

Dorian was whining, almost crying, his body shaking.

“Would you like me to fuck you now, Master?” Cullen asked, trying to fight the smirk that was willing its way onto his face.

“Yes. Fuck me. Hard.” Dorian said forcefully.

Cullen reached for the oil, slicking his fingers to give extra preparation. He worked them in and out a few times, Dorian’s hole was loose enough for them to slip in easily. Dribbling more oil into is hand, Cullen slicked his cock with a generous amount, groaning at the contact before settling himself against Dorian’s entrance. He pushed inside, feeling the head of his cock penetrate the tight ring, Dorian whimpered as he stretched to accommodate Cullen’s girth.

Cullen didn’t wait long before thrusting all the way into Dorian until his ass was flush against Cullen’s hips. Dorian moaned loudly as Cullen brushed against his spot. 

“Harder.” Dorian demanded.

“Yes, Master.” Cullen fucked into him as hard as could, grabbing his hips for leverage. He pulled out and slammed back into him over and over again, hitting his sensitive spot until Dorian was crying out for release. Cullen reached under him to stroke Dorian in time with his thrusts.

Dorian was close, his body was shaking, he was whimpering and cursing in Tevene. The tightness was building in his stomach and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. Dorian let out a loud groan as his cock erupted hot seed all over Cullen’s hand. 

“Fill me.” Dorian managed to pant, his body still shaking from orgasm.

“As you command, Master.” Cullen moaned, he was right on the edge. Just a couple more thrusts and he was spilling himself deep inside Dorian, his cock twitching wildly as it emptied all he had.

Dorian finally collapsed onto the bed, bringing Cullen with him, still attached. After a few seconds, Cullen removed himself from Dorian and stood to get dressed.

“Come back tonight after dinner?” Dorian couldn’t help but word it as a question.

“If you wish, Master.” Cullen finished dressing and left the room. Dorian’s eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, Dorian?” Halward asked as he lifted his drink to his lips.

“Well what?” Dorian replied in the usual cross tone he saved for his father, staring at the food on his plate.

“Is the boy to your liking?” Halward sounded a little exasperated.

“He’s…acceptable.” Dorian said plainly. He didn’t want his father to know that he wholeheartedly approved of his new pet. That would give him too much to gloat about.

“Ah good. Now that that’s taken care of. I trust you’ll reconsider your impending marriage to Lady Herathinos?” It wasn’t so much a question as a demand.

Dorian didn’t respond. Instead he just continued to stare at his plate, pushing the food around. He was betrothed and he was fighting it with all his might. His father knew that he wasn’t interested in women and yet he insisted he marry Livia for the greater good of their bloodline. But Dorian didn’t want to be married, didn’t want to play pretend. He didn’t want to keep a slave to pleasure him in private while the rest of society thought he was a good little boy. Preferring the company of men was probably the least scandalous thing anyone was doing in Tevinter these days and yet his father wanted him to hide it. Dorian felt a mixture of anger and sadness boil in his stomach. His father’s lack of acceptance, trying to force him into marriage, the idea that it was all okay because now he had a handsome, sexy slave to take care of all his needs. 

“Dorian?” His father was waiting for a reply, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Yes, reconsider. I’ll do just that,” Dorian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Halward sighed outwardly and continued to eat, conversation over.

Dorian smiled to himself. At least that was it for tonight. He finished his meal and went off to have a bath.

—

Cullen found his way to the slave quarters. His head was spinning. Not only was his Master painfully handsome, but he had treated Cullen with such kindness. He had thought that he would be abused, mistreated, that he would not want to live anymore, forced to repeatedly pleasure a man he found repulsive. He had never been so wrong.

The other slaves that roamed the halls did not look as happy as Cullen felt. Though it had only been hours for him and they had been slaves for years, possibly their whole lives. He assumed that they had not been so lucky in the masters that they had served. They also seemed to show him respect. He was able to make out whispers. _”That’s Master Dorian’s new favorite!”_ A slight, brown haired elven girl had said, letting out a sigh. _”Wow.”_ Another elf replied dreamily.

His dinner was abysmal. Stale bread and some thick, viscous stew that tasted even less appealing than it looked.

The blonde elf that had been serving the Pavus’ their dinner returned and Cullen stood so quickly he nearly dropped the bowl of stew.

“Has Master Dorian returned to his rooms?” Cullen asked eagerly.

The elf simply nodded in reply, too exhausted to do much else.

Cullen was immediately out the door, abandoning his barely touched food.

—

The water was perfect, pockets of sweet scented oil floated on the surface. Dorian leaned his head back, breathing in the relaxing aroma and letting his eyes fall shut. The expensive oils were imported from Orlais, the sweet scent of vandal aria and the healing properties of prophet’s laurel. Dorian felt his muscles begin to loosen as he melted into the steaming water.

There was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Dorian said, though he didn’t move or even open his eyes. 

Cullen stepped inside Dorian’s bedroom. The steam was so thick in the air it was almost difficult to see.

“I-I’m sorry, Master, am I disturbing you?” Cullen stuttered, rubbing his neck.

Dorian finally opened his eyes when Cullen spoke. “Not at all. I was just having a bath.” He smirked. Cullen was awkwardly looking anywhere _but_ Dorian. 

When Cullen didn’t reply Dorian continued talking, “And what about you? Have you bathed?” Cullen shook his head. “Well, come over here then. Take your clothes off.”

Cullen did as he was told. The basin in Dorian’s room was surprisingly large enough to fit them both with ease. 

He sighed with relief as he lowered himself into the wonderfully warm water. Dorian handed him a washcloth already filled with soap. As Cullen took it Dorian noticed the bruises on his wrists. Shackles. He felt a twinge of guilt before an idea occurred to him that might even the score. His lips twitched into a smile, his guilt replaced with arousal.

Cullen began scrubbing himself, ridding himself of the dirt he had acquired during his trip. Dorian just laid back against the tub, watching as thick lather began to drip down Cullen’s chest. He really was gorgeous, strong but not overly bulky. His skin showed scars that only served to make him look more masculine. His honey blonde curls were…a mess. Dorian pulled him over, grabbing a jug and filling it with bath water. 

“Lean your head back.” He poured the water over his hair, drenching it before working a pleasant smelling substance into his scalp. Dorian’s fingers felt so good, massaging small circles all the way back to the base of his skull. Cullen relaxed back into the man, letting him wash his hair.

—

“I have a request…” Dorian said once they had finished bathing.

“Anything, Master.” Cullen replied, drying himself off with a fluffy, warm towel.

“I want you to be _my_ Master.” Dorian’s smile was wicked.

“W-what?” Cullen dropped the towel he was holding.

“You. _Taking_ whatever you want from me.” Dorian felt arousal even as he said it. “Can you do that for me, Cullen?” 

“If it would please you, Master.” Cullen bowed his head.

“It would please me greatly.” 

Dorian walked over to wear Cullen was standing, falling to his knees on the cold stone floor. “What do you require of me, Master?”

Cullen was silent for a moment. The situation felt weird but this beautiful man was willing to please him in whatever way he wanted and that thought washed away his worries. If this is what his Master wanted this is what he would get.

“Open your mouth.” Cullen commanded. Dorian followed instruction and opened up enough for Cullen to insert his half hard cock in his mouth.

“Put that pretty little mouth of your’s to work.” Cullen smirked. He might actually enjoy this. But Cullen’s smirk disappeared from his lips when Dorian did just that. He moved his mouth up and down Cullen, bringing him to full hardness. His tongue licked broad strokes up his thick cock, tasting remnants of the oil on him. His mouth was hot and wet and it made Cullen groan. His fingers entwined in Dorian’s hair and he thrust into his wet, pouty mouth. Dorian choked a little in surprise but he didn’t stop. He kept going, licking and sucking. And Cullen kept thrusting, fucking Dorian’s mouth until he was nearing the edge.

Cullen leaned down to Dorian’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. You’re going to feel it for days.”

Dorian moaned around Cullen’s cock, his own aching to be touched. Cullen removed himself from Dorian’s mouth and pulled him to a standing position. He looked even more attractive this way, his eyes full of lust, hair mussed, lips swollen from sucking him, the definition of sex.

Cullen ran his finger over the leaking slit of Dorian’s cock, collecting the fluid that had collected there. He put his finger in his mouth and sucked obscenely. Dorian could only watch in amazement. 

“Get on the bed now.” Dorian did as he was told. “Prepare yourself for me.” 

Dorian reached for the oil and slicked his fingers. Cullen watched as he inserted them in his hole, stretching himself for Cullen’s cock. Dorian was fast with his preparation and within a minute he was already fucking himself with his fingers, his cock twitching visibly. 

Cullen had never been so hard in his life. Watching Dorian fuck himself was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Cullen grabbed Dorian by the hips and flipped him over, removing his fingers from his ass. He pushed his cock up against his entrance slightly before pushing into him in one swift motion. They both groaned. Cullen sunk himself deep inside Dorian, pulling almost all the way out before fucking into him again, hard. Dorian cried out, his hand moving for his cock. Anything to relieve some of the tension building up. 

“NO!” Cullen yelled, seeing the movement. Dorian’s hand stilled.

“Please, Master.” Dorian whimpered beneath him. 

“I said no.” Cullen grunted, still thrusting hard into Dorian. He was going to come soon.

Dorian was just making incoherent noises now, his body shaking. Cullen pulled out and flipped him over again so that he was on his back. Dorian’s cock looked painfully hard, but Cullen was too close to do anything about it.

He took himself in his hand. It only took a few quick strokes and his cock jerked as ropes of come spilled out onto Dorian’s chest and stomach.

“Would you like to come now?” Cullen asked, his breathing heavy.

Dorian nodded furiously. Cullen took Dorian’s cock in his hand, slowly stroking him until his moans grew loud and needy. He sped up his pace. Dorian was shaking, he needed to come. His balls tightened as he neared his end. Two more strokes and Dorian groaned so loud that the whole estate probably heard it. Cullen continued to stroke him as his seed spurted out across his stomach, joining Cullen’s. 

Cullen could barely hold himself up after his exertions. He laid back on the bed for a moment while Dorian’s breath began to return to normal.

“Was that to your liking, Master?” Cullen asked when he had the energy to sit up. Like a candle blown out, he was back to his submissive role.

“I’d say so, yes.” Dorian laughed, still struggling to breathe normally. He looked down at his chest, sticky with both their release. “Though, I do think I need another bath.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turns absolutely cheesy/sappy. I don't know if I could have finished it without making it that way!

Weeks passed and more and more Dorian required Cullen. Not that he asked him to do much, just keep him company while he read or went for a walk or…slept. That last one was a recent event. Dorian had requested that Cullen sleep in his bed one night after they had sex. Cullen obliged of course. But then it wasn’t just after they had sex and now Dorian had Cullen stay in his bed to hold him while he fell asleep.

Halward had been away frequently as of late. He had gone to Orlais to meet with Livia’s parents. They were planning a wedding. A wedding that Dorian had never agreed to, _would_ never agree to. With Halward gone, there was no one around to tell Dorian he was acting inappropriately, keeping his pet in his room, spending so much time with him. He couldn’t be happier.

They fucked every day and slept together every night. Dorian was developing a need for Cullen, not just desire or want, but physical need. Cullen was all that occupied his mind, like a drug he could not work out of his system.

“Master…?” Cullen asked in a quiet tone. He could be coy, but Dorian knew what was really like underneath that shy exterior. It almost made Cullen more endearing, awkward and shy when talking, but sexy and wanton in bed. 

“Yes, what is it, my pet?” Dorian smiled, his eyes looking up from the book in his hands. Cullen was across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at the stone floor.

“Do you think it would be all right…That is…if sometime…” Cullen trailed off.

“I believe you’re going to need to expand on that a bit more,” Dorian teased him with a laugh.

Cullen flushed a little. He felt embarrassed. He wanted something, but in his position it was unusual for him to ask something of his master. But the thing he wanted to ask, surely Dorian would be okay with it, even enthusiastic. 

“Do you think you would ever fuck _me_?” Cullen phrased it as a question, hoping that would make it more acceptable.

Dorian felt his lips part in surprise. No, he couldn’t. It wasn’t right. It would feel to much like a cliché. The master taking the slave roughly in the ass. NO. No, no, no. Dorian shook his head. He was not like that. _This_ was not like that.

“Cullen…I-“ His tone was serious. One Cullen had never heard before.

“It’s okay, Master. It was wrong of me to ask.” Cullen’s voice was sad and it made Dorian’s heart ache. He winced a little, that he felt anything at all was strange.

—

A few more days went by and still his obsession with Cullen did not wane. They spent almost every waking hour together. The other slaves whispered anytime they roamed the halls, clearly envious of Cullen’s position. 

Dorian finally admitted to himself that Cullen made him happy. He wanted the man in every way. And Cullen…well he was not sure how Cullen felt. He was a slave, it’s not as though he would openly tell Dorian he didn’t feel the same. 

Dorian sighed outwardly, though he wasn’t aware of it. 

“Is something wrong, Master?” Cullen asked, seeing the furrow of Dorian’s brow. They were in the gardens, it was quiet and peaceful.

“Just idle thoughts.” Was all Dorian said in response. He took Cullen’s hand in his, settling them both in his lap. Cullen hummed as Dorian traced over the bones in his fingers with his thumb. They just sat there in silence. 

_”I could love this man.”_ Dorian thought. And that thought scared him more than anything.

—

Dorian adored sucking Cullen. He liked feeling his thick cock at the back of his throat almost cutting off his air supply, Cullen’s body vibrating with arousal beneath him, the moans and sounds that Cullen made when Dorian flicked his tongue over the swollen head of his shaft. He was close and Dorian could feel it.

“Cullen, I would like you to come in my mouth. Can you do that for me, my pet?” Dorian’s words were concise as he went back to licking and suckling at Cullen’s hardness.

“Nnng…yes. Y-yes, Master,” Cullen panted, breath coming in and out heavily, his face contorted in concentration.

Dorian licked at him before taking him back in his mouth and working his way up and down. Cullen cried out as he came hard into Dorian’s warm mouth.

Dorian pulled back, swallowing down all of Cullen’s bitter seed. Cullen fell back onto the bed, exhausted, and Dorian followed, lying down in the space next to him. After a moment, Cullen reached for Dorian’s still hard cock, but he swatted his hand away.

“But, Master-“ 

“It’s fine, Cullen. I just wanted to do that for you.” Dorian cut him off, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Dorian rolled over and pressed his mouth to Cullen’s shoulder, not quite a kiss but close. Cullen turned his head to look Dorian in the eye. There was something there he couldn’t read, something he’d never seen. Then Dorian reached up and kissed him, lightly - just a brush of his lips. He had never kissed him before. It was strange…but comfortable, familiar.

There was a moment where Dorian pulled back to chance a look at Cullen, but it was cut short when Cullen kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm, inviting. The way Cullen kissed him wasn’t hard and rough like Dorian was used to. It was delicate and gentle, loving, Cullen.

They just kissed for minutes…hours? Long, slow, deep kisses. Exploring each other until Dorian pulled back and sighed, leaning his forehead against Cullen’s cheek. He didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into. And what’s more he didn’t know how Cullen felt at all.

They were both quiet, breathing steadily, limbs entangled. 

“Master?” Cullen asked when Dorian stirred beside him. 

“I’m going to ask you a question, Cullen, and I would like you to answer me honestly.” Dorian’s voice was serious.

“Of course, Master.” 

“If I left…left Tevinter, left everything behind…” He paused a moment. “Would you come with me?”

Cullen was quiet, his eyes wide. He just stared at Dorian unblinking.

Dorian continued. “Not as a slave, you wouldn’t be indentured to me. But as my companion. My friend, my…”

Cullen couldn’t believe what he was hearing, coming to the immediate understanding that the Maker still had a plan for him that involved his happiness. 

“Yes.” Cullen replied. _”A million times, yes!”_ he thought to himself.

—

Halward returned only a day after Dorian and Cullen had discussed leaving Tevinter. They had made their plans to escape. Dorian escaping his betrothal and Cullen escaping a life of servitude.

Dorian packed up what they could carry on their backs, enough family heirlooms for them to sell for good coin, and they stole away into the night. No goodbyes, not even a note. Livia would have to find some other poor slob, perhaps one that would even enjoy laying with her. They were both better off this way.

They made it to the border of Tevinter and Antiva, finding a good spot to camp. They had managed to set up a tent and have some food by the fire. The tent was warmer than Dorian thought it would be, though that could have been attributed to Cullen, the man always ran a few degrees warmer than normal.

As they slowly drifted to sleep, Dorian felt Cullen’s hand on move to his stomach. 

“Dorian,” He felt Cullen speak against his neck. Cullen had never called him by his name, only Master. When he rolled over Cullen had tears in his eyes. Dorian couldn’t help himself as he leaned in to kiss them away as Cullen drew in a shaky breath.

“What’s troubling you?” Dorian’s voice was low, concern evident in it.

“I just…T-thank you.” 

“What for?” This was not the response that Dorian was expecting.

“Thank you for proving me wrong. Thank you for not being what I thought you would be. Thank you for treating me with kindness. Thank you for taking care of me when I was supposed to take care of you. And most of all, thank you for being you, the person that made me realize that the Maker is still with me.” 

Cullen smiled then, a truly happy smile. Dorian placed a lingering kiss on that smile. For once in his life he felt joy, not shame, not embarrassment, pure elation. A man that was true to himself and true to Dorian.

And now that Cullen was no longer his slave, Dorian thought he might have to reconsider Cullen’s earlier request. A devious grin spread across his lips. He would definitely have to reconsider.


End file.
